O Primeiro Beijo da Hilary
by FireKai
Summary: A Hilary decide ir ver o pôr do sol na mais alta montanha de Bay City. Lá, ela encontra uma pessoa e depois de uma conversa, ela consegue finalmente o seu primeiro beijo. Hilary x Tyson, Oneshot


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem. Esta é a minha fic número 100! Esta fic é uma adaptação de outra fic que eu li, uma fic de Yu-gi-oh, e então eu decidi mudá-la um pouco, traduzi-la e por fim adaptar tudo. Espero que gostem!**

Era quase de noite. A Hilary caminhava lentamente. Mais uma vez ia ver o pôr-do-sol no topo da montanha mais alta de Bay City.

A Hilary adorava ver o pôr-do-sol naquele local. Talvez fosse por ser um local alto. Mas tinha de se ter cuidado, porque se alguém caísse dali, iria direitinho para a morgue. A descida era muito grande. A Hilary gostava de ver o pôr-do-sol à beira do precipício.

A Hilary continuou a caminhar. Finalmente chegou ao topo da montanha. Normalmente aquele local estava sempre deserto. E porquê? Por causa dos suicídios, é claro.

Quando se ia aproximar mais da beira do precipício, viu que alguém estava ali.

"Se... será que alguém se vai suicidar?"

A Hilary correu rapidamente para a pessoa e para seu espanto viu que era o Tyson.

"Hilary."

"Tyson? Eu podia perguntar-te o que estás aqui a fazer, mas só há duas coisas que podias estar aqui a fazer."

"E?"

"Qual delas é?"

"As duas."

A Hilary baixou a cabeça e aproximou-se do Tyson. Ele tinha andado estranho nessa semana.

"Então e... qual é a razão?"

"O quê?"

"Porque razão te queres atirar daqui?"

"Porque é que te preocupas?"

"Eu não estou preocupada." disse a Hilary. "Mas convém que eu tenha algo a dizer à polícia quando ela vier buscar o teu corpo."

O Tyson olhou para ela surpreendido e pestanejou algumas vezes.

"Então?" perguntou a Hilary impaciente.

O Tyson ficou ainda mais surpreendido. A Hilary nem ia tentar impedi-lo de saltar? Bem, de qualquer maneira não importava.

"Tudo... e nada."

"Tudo e nada?"

O Tyson ficou calado.

"Já que vais saltar, não há mal nenhum em dizeres-me." disse a Hilary de maneira calma. "Vais estar morto, já ninguém te pode atormentar com rumores e coisas assim."

"Bem... o Dragoon desapareceu, deixou-me para sempre. O meu avô expulsou-me do dojo e o Max odeia-me."

"É só isso?" perguntou a Hilary surpreendida. "Um desaparecimento e duas brigas? Não pode ser. Eu sei que não és propriamente inteligente, mas não te ias matar só por causa disso."

O Tyson permaneceu calado.

"Sabes, também já tive muitas brigas com amigos e amigas minhas e depois passaram."

"E porque é que tu estás aqui Hilary?"

"Eu gosto de ver o pôr-do-sol daqui." disse a Hilary. "E estou à espera que tu saltes. Não posso ir embora sem saber a hora em que saltaste, a policia pode querer essa informação."

A Hilary aproximou-se ainda mais do Tyson, que estava mesmo à beirinha do precipício.

"Então, de que é que vais ter saudades?"

"Saudades?"

"Claro. Vais matar-te. De que é que vais ter saudades?" perguntou a Hilary. "Vá, eu quero saber! Não tens de ter problemas, afinal vais matar-te, não é?"

"Vou sentir falta do meu avô e..."

"E?"

"Vou sentir falta de alguns amigos."

"E?"

"E não vou sentir falta de mais nada." disse o Tyson.

"Bem, posso dizer-te que o teu avô, o teu irmão e o teu pai vão sentir a tua falta. O Kenny, o Daichi, o Max e o Ray também. Quanto ao Kai, não tenho bem a certeza."

Ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo. A Hilary ficou a observar todos os pormenores do corpo do Tyson.

"O que foi Hilary?"

"Nada, estava só a observar, que dizer, pensar." disse a Hilary. "O que fará o teu avô depois de teres morrido?"

"Não faço ideia."

"E o Max e os outros?"

"Talvez sofram um pouco, ou talvez nem notem a minha falta."

A Hilary contemplou o sol ao longe. De repente veio-lhe uma ideia à cabeça e a Hilary começou a rir. O Tyson olhou para ela confuso.

"Estava só a pensar... se vais morrer virgem."

"Esse assunto não te diz respeito."

"Ah, vá lá, conta-me. Afinal vais morrer e acho que ninguém vai ficar interessado se és virgem ou não."

"Hum... tens razão. Nesse caso, sim."

"Tu és virgem?" perguntou a Hilary surpreendida.

"Tens algum problema com isso?"

"Não, claro que não." respondeu a Hilary. "Mas, vais morrer sem teres... tu sabes o que quero dizer."

"Não me importo." disse o Tyson.

"Mentiroso." disse a Hilary.

Ficaram os dois calados durante cerca de um minuto. Depois a Hilary voltou a falar.

"Já alguma vez te beijaram?"

"Claro!"

"Hum... e que tipo foi?"

"Tipo?"

"Sim." disse a Hilary. "Que tipo de beijo foi?"

O Tyson pestanejou e apontou para a sua bochecha. A Hilary não se conteve e começou a rolar no chão, a rir.

"Desculpa lá Tyson, mas isso não é um beijo."

O Tyson não a olhou de frente.

"Vais matar-te sem teres dado sequer um beijo? Isso é mesmo... triste."

"E porque é que te importas?"

"Porque o primeiro beijo é uma coisa especial." respondeu a Hilary. "Toda a gente merece receber pelo menos um."

O Tyson ficou calado. A Hilary abanou a cabeça. Ok, ela também nunca tinha beijado ou sido beijada por ninguém, mas claro que não ia contar isso ao Tyson.

Faltava mais ou menos um minuto para que o sol desaparecesse completamente no horizonte.

"Então, quando é que vais saltar?"

"Quando o sol se puser." respondeu o Tyson.

"Sabes... penso que também vou sentir a tua falta Tyson. Eu sei que nunca nos demos bem, mas com quem é que eu vou implicar agora?"

"O Daichi encarrega-se disso." disse o Tyson.

A Hilary ficou carrancuda por um momento. Olhou para o sol. Mais trinta segundos.

"Tyson, tens medo de morrer?"

"Eu... não sei."

A Hilary aproximou-se do Tyson e beijou-o. O Tyson ficou chocado, mas gostou do beijo. O sol desapareceu completamente no horizonte. A Hilary quebrou o beijo e sorriu.

"Tenho frio Tyson. Empresta-me o teu casaco."

Ainda chocado, o Tyson deu o seu casaco à Hilary. Ela vestiu-o. O Tyson sentiu uma mão nas suas costas e depois um empurrão, que fez com que ele perdesse o balanço.

O Tyson caiu, mas conseguiu agarrar-se à borda do precipício, antes que caísse completamente.

"Então Tyson, porque fizeste isso?"

"Tu empurraste-me!"

"Eu pensei que tu querias morrer."

"Eu ia fazer isso sozinho!" gritou o Tyson.

"Qual é a diferença de eu te empurrar ou não? Vais morrer na mesma. Estou só a ajudar-te."

O Tyson abriu muito os olhos. A Hilary sorriu-lhe e, com o pé, pisou os dedos do Tyson. Sem aguentar mais, o Tyson largou a borda do precipício. Enquanto caía, ouviram-se os seus gritos. Depois ouviu-se um barulho e tudo ficou calmo.

A Hilary sorriu para ela própria. Caminhou lentamente para casa, com o casaco do Tyson vestido. Finalmente ela tinha tido o seu primeiro beijo. E só isso é que interessava.

**Fim**

Ok pessoal, não deviam estar à espera deste final, mas foi para ser diferente dos outros. Faz hoje um ano que estou inscrito no e esta é a minha fic número 100, por isso variei um pouco. E sim, a Hilary matou o Tyson, ou pelo menos tentou. Se quiserem pensar que ele miraculosamente sobreviveu, estejam à vontade. Ok, agora que tal mandarem algumas reviews? Mas nada de flames por eu ter supostamente morto o Tyson. Não podemos esperar que em todas as fics os finais sejam felizes. Além disso ele continua bem vivinho no anime e em outras fics.


End file.
